SolarFenrir
SolarFenrir is a commentator who started making commentaries around 2009 or 2010. He stopped in 2011 but returned in 2013 after seeing videos by MasterTP10. He ultimately died in "The Final Encounter" when he sacrificed himself to save his dark side and his love. He's a member of Acronym. Avatars * Nightwing (DC comics) (2014–present) * Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad) (2015–present) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * David Grimm (His OC) * Risky Boots (Shantae) (One Shot/Response/Rant avatar) * Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) * Wicke (Pokémon) * May (Pokémon) (Retired) * Serena (Pokémon) (Retired) * Hohenheim (Full Metal Alchemist) (Retired) * Subaru (Re: Zero) (Retired) * Erza (Fairy Tail) (Retired) * Dr. Strange (Marvel comics) (Retired) * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) (Retired) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) (Retired) * Thunderlane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Retired) * Cure Aqua (Pretty Cure) (Retired) * Black Cat (Marvel comics) (Retired) * Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) (Retired) * Marie (Splatoon) (Retired) * Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live) (Retired) * Germany (Hetalia) (Retired) * Kyoryu Gold (Power Rangers) (Retired) * Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa) (Retired) * Makoto (Free!) (Retired) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) (Retired) * Crona (Soul Eater) (Retired) * Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Damon Damon is SolarFenrir's personified memory of his gentleman days and he was created when Monokuma/Junko captured him and Susan during their collab commentary on TamashiiHiroka. After XYZ, SolarFenrirs' dark side, made his appearance known, Damon found him and absorbed XYZ into himself. He made his first appearance in The Encounter, and he has made his commentary debut when he commentated on MangaKamen and Galeforce3192's collab. As of this point, he is the only part of David still alive since his host died and is only still alive due to his Green Lantern ring keeping him tied to this world. Damon's Avatars * Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa) * Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) * Quuen Sectonia (Kirby) * Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) * Tirek (My Little Pony) * Lycanroc Midday Form (Pokemon) * Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) People he co-op'd with * SusanLucarioFan16 (twice) * Water Master Fawn * Emerald Star Productions * Kirbystarwarrior (Acronym) * Jonah Smith (Acronym) Trivia * The reason for creating the SolarFenrir channel was due to people in the past false-flagging his commentaries (and this caused his initial termination). As such, he opted to make a separate channel for commentaries to prevent any issues on his new main channel. * He was originally going to do a commentary on Hardcore Kid's Land Before Time series review, but because he accidentally got a fan-service image of May that he didn't notice until he saw the render, and since he was unable to fix it, he ultimately canceled the video. * Initially, SolarFenrir was going to do a remake of his commentary on MasterTP10 after seeing Devil's Court, but he abandoned the idea since he felt it wasn't worth it. * Other scrapped commentaries include: Mistress Noir's commentary that Quote Commentaries and JustCallMeHenry did a commentary on, a commentary on Gamer Rant's commentary on Gligar13vids, Zera Richards' one shot on Derterifii, a commentary on MasterTP10's first countdown, a commentary on Verlisify's Hyper Training video, as well as a commentary on MrWeenieProductions' video complaining about Saban Content ID'ing videos regarding Power Rangers. * He is also known for trashing Quarter Guy numerous times (whether it be his Disappointing Games list, the fact that he monetized videos talking about the dead or the numerous petition postings on his Twitter, which resulted in Fenrir referring to Quarter Guy as the Dale Gribble of the Countdown Community). ** This has also resulted in numerous arguments with fellow commentator: Rion "Rhino" Mills. * He has done a co-op review of "Masked Rider" and "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight" with Illiniguy34, he became his partner after Mike J. left the CC the second time. * He was also the founder for The 2021 Gamers, before shutting it down in August 2016 due to the lack of activity from its members besides him and Magma Cleric. Category:Commentators Category:2009 Category:Male Commentators Category:Countdown Artists Category:Acronym